Operation: Enlightenment (Stealing Secrets)
Participants: Suki Otome Day One: " She Goes By Kiken. . ." All was silent within the beautiful landscape that is known by the world as Baragakure no Sato otherwise known as the Village Hidden in Roses. The sun had made its presence known as dusk fell upon the seemingly sleeping village where many stores and shops had been closed for a while now and more than likely would stay that way for a few more hours and even a few Jounin ninja had called it a wrap a few hours ago as life all except a young woman who was seen casually strolling through the streets; her feet made no audible sounds and her small figure was coated in an orange haze that heighten the unusual and often unnerving smokiness of her grey eyes. She wore her usual attire which consisted of a black fishnet tube top that hugged her chest and left her tanned and toned midsection open for the world to see upon her lower body were a pair of standard issued high wasted flak pants which tightened at the ankle and upon her feet were black sandals. Also, draped around her figure was a black trench coat which swayed openly in the small strides she took as she observed the village. It had always been a quiet and peaceful place in her opinion as it was a smaller village compared to her home village, Kirigakure, where when one could truly see through the mist that covered the village they could truly take in the beauty of it. She adjusted her Rose headband and gave her Kirigakure neckband a gentle tug as that too fell into place. Suki made her way towards the Kage building where her life long friend and even partner, Akatori Yamanaka, had summoned her in order to directly give her a special mission reserved for one of the most elite groups the Prajña. A few minutes had passed until she finally stepped into the lower floor of the Kage's building where she was met by one the Kage's guards who was an acquaintance to her as they shared a small greeting as they climbed the levels of the building. A quiet spell fell upon them as the traveled but was broken when the man began to speak with a mixture of skepticism and interest, "Hmm.. I hear you are a transfer Jounin from Kirigakure.... You are debated to be one of the fiercest and dangerous Kunoichi of your time..." Suki remained silent as she could tell that the man had started to analyze her in depth and more than likely found that her skill level didn't "match" the delicate physique that she had. She gave him a look which just about made the man freeze in place as she simply said, "Yes." before continuing. Suki Otome was a household name in many parts of the world due to her cunning wit and her fierceness in battle which earned her the unofficial alias of "Kiken" meaning dangerous. She showed this spark of promise since her years in the academy as she graduated in the top range of her class and even more so in the Chuunin exams.... In her mere 26 years of life, the blonde kunoichi had participated in countless special op missions through Kirigakure which brought her across many people and Akatori being one of those people and who had no hesitation in her recruitment into her ranks. They made it to her floor and from that point on she was on her own as another guard resided in watching the Kage on this level. As the blonde kunoichi walked up towards the door which was closed shut. Suki didn't even bother to knock on the massive door as she could feel through her sensory skills that the Kage wasn't in her office and hadn't been for quite some time. "A meeting perhaps...." She thought to herself as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. Her sense picked up a reminiscence of the Yamanaka's chakra that still held an "active" status about it and her gray eyes spotted a massive kanji that normally wasn't there and was the source of the "active" chakra. A light and rich laugh filled the halls as Suki loved the fact that Akatori still could vividly recall their younger years where they joked on and on about Suki's obsession over fuuinjutsu. She placed her hand upon the Kage's seal as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her purple chakra condensed about her hand as she unraveled the seal like an eager child opening presents during Christmas. She smiled as she realized that Akatori made this seal slightly more difficult than she had expected but it was nothing that an Otome couldn't handle as a puff of smoke released from the seal and in her hand was a large envelope which had the following written in dark red print: "TOP SECRET: RANK (RESTRICTED)" which was followed by the seal of the Prajña. Knowing the serious nature of such a mission, Suki wasted very little time leaving as she decided to take an exit through the window in the hallway outside the Kage's door and bounded from roof to roof. Her speed was insane as she was a faint blur as the moved despite the sun's even higher position in the sky leaving faint second-shadows in her wake. The village had begun to awaken as the sounds of chickens, crying babies and pets filled the warm spring air. Within a few minutes, Suki had made her way inside her quaint little apartment which resided near the middle of the village's domestic activities as she not only found it to be the becan of most invasions she has either be a part of or defended from but also she just loved to interact with the villagers and relax among them. Suki placed the envelope upon an empty desk as she began to open it and started to debrief herself on the intelligence acquired and what was needed of her. This took a few hours as she began to carefully map out her plans of execution and the means of a peaceful and silent escape and one of force and destruction. After this, Suki placed the envelope in a bag and closed it which was covered by a seal that singed unknown chakra signatures. "Hmm.... I leave tonight and I should be there by midnight..." She thought to herself as she began to gather her tools and weapons... She was no longer neighborhood friend but Kiken... Day Two: "Observation" Read And Listen ''' '''SOMETIME LATER. . . The sun was starting its descent for the day as in the outskirts of the targeted village as Suki appeared from the shadows that filled the lush canopies of its surrounding village.She was pleased that she hadn't come across any shinobi which made her even more confident in her skill in retrieving intelligence. The lower portion of her face had been covered by her signature mask and her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail which was secured by a black ribbon which swayed in the soft winds that surrounded the village. Suki decided that a more effective way of surveying the area would be a 360 degree defensive maneuever in which she suppressed her chakra to the point that one of adequate chakra skill would have a very hard or if not impossible task in pinpointing her location in which her deadly and highly sophisticated Killing technique and the method of surprise really put this entire operation in her court. This method of acquiring a more dynamic image of the village took about 3 hours as she began to match up her given knowledge with what laid before her smokey gray eyes. "This is home to the hidden wing group.... active criminals in all villages with their most hanest crime of kidnapping and human trafficking..." She said to herself as she could tell from the uniforms that they wore. As she returned to her original point of entry she took shelter under a close clump of trees as she began to look at the file once more... "This pattern is consistent throughout most of the poor farming villages on this side of the map....They are all over which must be the secrets I am to deliver back to Akatori.... the locations of the Hidden Wing cult....." She pondered the thought that she had just come up with which made sense as it had even occurred as she was a child living in a poor village on the outskirts of Kirigakure. This mission was more personal than she thought it would become as she could recall the years of tears and sorrow that followed the families that lost their young children to trafficker gangs such as these. She balled her small fists up as she narrowed her eyes with an intense glare and an aura that poisoned everything around her as anger and a need for justice flooded her body. Something new caught her attention, Hmm?" She said softly as she left the shade of the trees and into the now settling night as the villagers seemed to turn in earlier than most.... "Strange..." She whispered as she focused her eyes on a huddle of darkly clothed men who seemed to be pushing and shoving the villagers along as that "something new" bypassed them... It had to be a high ranking official as determined by the elegant dressing and of course his elevated chakra pressure that radiated off of him. "Early nights AND a "big shot" is spotted I would say something quite important is going down and I'm gonna be there when it goes down..." She said softly as she retrieved her sealed bag with all of the to- secret information as she started towards the wall of the host village. She moved with grace and purpose as she ran up the wall and just as a guard happened to pass by in which case, with one fluid motion of reaching up to pull her ribbon from her hair, Suki landed behind the man in which case she forced her right foot into the bend of his right leg which made him fall to the floor in pain. Just as he was about to cry out Suki was already in the process of wrapping both ends of the ribbons tightly around her hands as she quickly cross wrapped her hands around his neck and gave a stern pull which blocked his airway and thus silenced him as she pushed him off of the opposite of the wall while still holding on the ribbon which was followed by a soft snap and his body was limp. She waited for his chakra to become passive as she released one hand and like a rock he felt into the bushes that surrounded the wall. She then hopped off of the wall as she landed softly on the ground and took to the alleys for her method of pursuit. With the enemy forces so untrained, her entrance was a cake walk as it seemed that the forces were too far spread out to pose any real threat which rose a red flag in her mind as she travelled towards the center building which was the only one that was lit and had audible noise bleeding through its walls. Suki could see the people in their homes cowering in their homes and she was certain that she was spotted by a shinobi that resided within one of these homes; Ready to take him out she was going to approach him but was stopped by a bow as he approached the window and softly said, "Thank You... Kiken..... Make them pay." She was shocked and could feel herself tearing up but she refused to show him weakness as she nodded, "Back entrance..... they survey the back less frequently and their pattern is 2-3-2 man formation." She nodded as she took in this information and began to embark on her most important leg of the mission. She had successfully cleared the dark and eerie residential portion of the village as she made her way towards the central building. By this time the sounds of the people inside had almost doubled as more people had seemed to be entering as the guards in the front allowed them entrance. Just as she had noticed for her previous observations, the front was swarming with guards and despite her knowledge of being able to possibly take out every one of them- she would rather not risk it. Recalling the face of the man she had taken out in her entrance she took a deep breath as she signed quickly, *~Dog ~> Boar ~> Ram~* A small but hardly noticeable smoke would have formed as she took on the persona and physical characteristics of the man. Suki then took out towards the building as she nodded towards the mindless guards and made her way towards the back. As she reached the back, she was met by the 2-3-2 man formation who looked at her and spoke, "Heh.... Izu. We thought that you were stuck on wall duty! Had to see the party too eh?" She hadn't heard the man speak so she couldn't replicate his voice which made her curse internally as she found that to be such a rookie mistake; All she could do was nod which gave the men she spoke to a slight suspesion about her however, they shrugged as they nodded and walked passed her. "Well this now puts a faster timer on my mission..." ''She thought to herself as she slide into the backdoor and peered into the building as the door had granted her entrance on the second floor and a clear view over the festvities that were occuring below. It was a lavish building that reeked of cockiness and a massive ego as every light fixture and painting had completely rivaled to the shanty town that was outside of it. It was a common thing for invading forces to syphin life and resources from the host village much like a parasite. She frowned a bit as she looked towards her right and noticed the big shot again but this time his aura was more low key as he travelled farther upstairs and Suki trailed behind him slowly. As they cleared each floor the party sounds were replaced by quietness and darkness that only represented the cold and twisted realties of what this group was doing to their host villages on all levels. The man came upon a door but he halted as she assumed that he had finally picked up on being watched as she took a slight crouch and leaped; clearing his vision as he looked sharply over his shoulder with Suki safe upon the darkness of the ceiling. He looked about for a moment before shaking it off and muttering to himself as she heard a pair of keys jingle and the soft click of the lock unlocking. The man then proceeded to open the door and enter the room. Suki had to play this next move perfectly as she noticed that this would more than likely be her only way of entering the room. As the door opened, Suki would have dropped from the ceiling with her hands grabbing for the outside portion of the door frame. Just as the man was walking into the room she would have been following suit with pushing her legs and lower body into the room as well but her legs and lower body were piked which allowed the blonde to slide up the other end with her feet barely missing the man's head as she used that momentum to guide her body as she released the grip on the opposite side and the rest of her snapped through the frame and landed safely and softly on the wall over the door on the opposite side. The man must have felt the turbulence created by her movements as she saw him pause once again and looked outside once more before shutting the door. She observed the room and it was the typical book room from her view as she watched the man take a seat at the desk before reaching in a drawer and withdrawing a thick envelope which held the seal for the group and was secured with a red ribbon. 'Read and Listen' The man sighed a bit as he unravelled it and pulled out its contents and Suki could tell by the various markings on the map that this was either places they were located or places they were going. Suki moved slightly, stopping behind him as she tried to take a better look at the man as he was starting to add more to this map and what she noticed shocked her.... the place he marked seemed to to be Baragakure or a village next to it but either way this could prove to be an issue to the village. Deciding that this was the best time to strike, She released her transformation and flipped from the wall. Suki would have quickly fixed her position in the air as she landed with the balls of her feet landed on the back of the man's chair which took him by surprise as he fell backwards while flailing. While this was occurring, She would have then took one of her other feet as the edge of the seat came up as she then stepped over the flipping chair and hopped upon the desk as she scooped up the information that was removed from the envelope and anything else within her reach that looked valuable. She managed to get all of this into the envelope and just as she did she looked over her shoulder as the man was now up and had a massive look of panic and embarrassment plastered on his face. "Come here you WENCH!" He screeched as he leaped at her in which case Suki grabbed the pen he had used earlier and as he attempted to place his hands on the desk and drove the metal pen into his left hand which went through his hand and halfway through the wood of the desk. "You BI.... OH MY GOD!" He screamed in pain as she hopped off of the desk on the opposite side and looked at him with her cold gray eyes. He gulped a bit as he started to yell at her as she had turned away and began to exit out of the door, "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ALIVE GIRL!!! I'LL KEEP YOU AS A PET!" He roared as She ignored him and rushed down the stairs. As she cleared the stairs, she heard sirens blaring followed by an automated voice, "''Intruder ALERT.....CODE 23-B" ''She cursed a bit as she regretted not killing the man as she rushed even quicker; Just as she reached the door, she could her the defense team that she had encountered earlier must have just found out about the "intruder" and matched up the suspicion of their friend. She placed her back against the railing as she crouched and watched the door, the envelope now secure within her bag. She looked towards her right and noticed a whole gang of guards pouring into the the first floor and rushing the stairs and just as they caught a slight glimpse of her the second floor door shot open and Suki immediately followed through with a charge that shoved the unsuspecting guards on the other side out of her way and she was outside. She took a moment to look around as she realized that most of the forces had left their posts on the wall and had been called to the main building which proved to be a plus for her. The forces inside must have caught more than a mere glimpse as they had began to pour out of the open door and were pointing at Suki followed by a loud "GET HER!" Suki took that as her cue to leave as she quickly retreated into the darkness of the of the residential area. She could hear the foot steps of the guards all about the houses followed by the shushing of the residents as they realized that any sounds could possibly cost them their lives. She had been chased through alley after alley with most exits either swarming with guards or were jammed by them to prevent the villagers from migration. She was in the process of bypassing an abandoned workshop where she was met by a figure who resembled the man that had spoke to her earlier, "''Come QUICKLY.... There's an exit here." That was all he said as he hopped through a broken window. She paused for a bit as realized that this man was indeed on his own but could this be a trap? She had no time to ponder this as she could feel the guards closing in on her location as she followed suit and she was pleased that it was only him as she continued to follow and he directed her through what seemed to be an old textile factory and they stopped in front of an old mill and with an insane strength he pushed it out of the way which revealed a latch which he opened. "Go.... Get help.. make sure this happens to no one else Kiken." She nodded once more and for once in her life she spoke during a mission, "Thank You." She said softly as she hopped into the opening which was followed by a loud slamming of the door and darkness then the sound of the old mill securing her location. She suppressed her chakra once again as she travelled through the dimly lit passageways and as she began to hear the whistling sound of the wind through cracked metal she realized she had reached the surface and as she slid from this hole in the metal foundation she found herself well outside of the village as she looked about and saw the village in the wayside with full lights and a little of the siren's sound bleeding through the environment. She looked at the village in the relation of the moon and her point of entry and realized that this tunnel had placed her a few miles slightly more west than she had come from. With a gentle adjusting of her bag on her shoulders, she quickly headed home with the thought of the man flooding her mind. Day Three: "Revelation." When she returned to Baragakure the sun had just about raised to its halfway point in its morning rise as the life around the village was booming like usual which made her really think about if they ever wondered what happened outside of this gate. She looked about the village differently as she could recall the coldness and animosity that trickled through the air as Suki had observed the village and it was even worse as she was in it. She couldn't allow such things to occur here and hopefuly these secrets would prevent that from happening. Suki traveled much faster this time as she made herself towards the Kage's building and then up the multiple flights of stairs until she stopped in front of the door of her office. She knocked on the door this time as she could tell that Akatori was on the other side. The door was opened by her assistant and Suki nodded towards her and entered the office. The Yamanaka was sitting behind her desk with a slightly worried look as Suki entered the room and she could tell that the fate of this village really meant a lot to her. "We have a problem..." Was all Suki said as she plopped down the envelope on her desk with the hidden wing seal visible. "This gang is notorious for exploiting and kidnapping from various villages and from what I saw were are supposed to be next..." She said as she folded her arms. She watched as Akatori took this into consideration, "Hmm.. I see... well I shall look over the contents of this file and will determine the course of action best suited.." She nodded in agreeance with Akatori as she headed back home. "''Hey!" ''Suki heard Akatori yell after her in which She looked back at her, "''Good Work out there. I knew I could trust you.....Stay ready," ''Suki smiled under her mask as she nodded and headed off into the city and back to her apartment to rest up.